chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK-Shell
[http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,845.0.html CHDK-Shell] is a nice GUI for developers to easily download, compile and manage the CHDK sources on a Windows platform. The CHDK-Shell is written with AutoIt scripting language (easy to customise, the source code is included) by whim from the CHDK forum. Getting Started * Download the FULL package (file CHDK-Shell-{version}-FULL-SFX.exe, approx. 17 Mb), it includes appropriate GCC compiler versions & all required files * Extract to an empty directory without spaces in name (example: D:\CHDK) - the installer will create one for you if you type a non-existing folder name; * When done, open the folder and start CHDK-Shell-{version}.exe * To install an update version, just choose your existing folder (that would be D:\CHDK in case of the example above) and allow the updater to overwrite files Supported OS *Windows 2000 (tested) *Windows XP (tested) *Windows 2003 (tested, thanks hotvedt !) *Windows Vista (tested, thanks nmcconnell !) *Windows 2008 (needs testing, anyone ?) *Windows 7 (tested, thanks Darkness !) please post feedback (questions, bug reports, suggestions) in the [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,845.0.html CHDK-Shell thread] Features * downloads gcc compiler / complete CHDK building environment, tools and current CHDK source (trunk or branches) * compiles CHDK for selected or all camera's with access to many compile time options * user configurable, flexible CHDK source updating with optional auto-compilation * includes CardTricks to install and manage CHDK on your SD-Cards * does not permanently change your enviroment, no conflicts with other compilers already installed on your machine * can extract, edit & modify the CHDK preferences * clones & manages multiple build trees, creates Diff, and applies Patch files * switchable gcc 3.4 / 4.x support * Windows Vista / Windows 2008 / Windows 7 support (thanks to nmcconnell for the golden tip !) * switchable support for the german chdkde source tree * ...and much more helpful tools & features for the CHDK development Download * CHDK-Shell Version 2.75 (2010-08-22) ::fixed: status display should now flicker less ::fixed: GMAKE options can now be selected via a dropdown with presets; you can ::::edit the selected option, which will result in it being added to the ::::presets (unless this would lead to a duplicate) ::::You can also manually edit presets in the ini file, look for the line: :::::'make_options=-d|-r|-r -j 2|-r -j 4|-r -j 8|-r -j 16' ::::You can add or remove options as you like, just make sure options are ::::separated by "|" (useful for reordering or cleanup) ::added: to optimise your GMAKE options compile batch execution can now be timed: ::::- With "Function Profile/Trace" in the debug DIALOG turned ON, execution :::: time for the batch is written to the trace log - or - ::::- With the "debug" CHECKBOX checked this info shows in a message box :::: (note that this checkbox is now disabled when Profile/Trace is on, :::: to avoid messing up function profiling times by debug popups) * CHDK-Shell Version 2.74 (2010-08-13) ::fixed: small bug in timer bar code, red square would appear on ::::switching sites while internet was disallowed ::added: in status display: feedback on HTML page load (as 'xx kB') ::added: in 'Compile Options': passing extra options to GMAKE ::::(press ? for list) * CHDK-Shell Version 2.73 (2010-07-15) ::fixed: Version stats returned nonsensical data for the CHDKDE (German) source ::::tree due to a different time notation ::changed: include files are now integrated into the source * CHDK-Shell Version 2.72 (2010-06-26) ::fixed: Due to a change in the drop.io page source, the (semi) automatic ::::program update mechanism failed ::fixed: When using 'Compile All' status showed incorrect total in status box ::::(thanks for reporting, rudi) ::fixed: during compilation firmware checkboxes that have already been processed ::::are now disabled - the ones that are still enabled can be toggled and ::::will be processed in the current compile session; status will be updated ::::to the new total when the next firmware compilation starts. * CHDK-Shell Version 2.71 (2010-02-19) ::fixed: HTML page recovery would fail without timing out on some machines; ::::'side effect' of the fix: there's now more options in 'SVN Options' ::::(you can safely ignore them, though) ::::Thanks again for reporting and testing, rudi ! * CHDK-Shell Version 2.70 (2010-02-17) * CHDK-Shell Version 2.70 (full) (2010-02-17) ::fixed: 'timer granularity' was not saved to ini file ::added: new option 'force classic style' in GUI .. dialog: should improve the ::::'look' of the cam panel checkboxes when scaled to < 80 % on ::::machines NOT using Classic Theme ---- Archive (changelog) please refer to the 'readme.txt' included with every version for the changelog Links * CHDK-Shell Forum Thread * Compiling CHDK under Windows * CardTricks Category:Development Category:Related Programs